Head On
by XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX
Summary: It took a hit on the head to make her forget. Now, still in the amnesia state, she never hesitated to face the world head on.Even when love struck when it was least expected. Especially if it was a very handsome -cough- sexy guy that came. Oh boy! SxS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I have to re-write this story all over again. I kinda deleted it and forgot my plot. But don't fret no more, I'm back on track. I just want to let you guys know that I squeezed in the previously written chapters into two. I also changed the title. This would be the final revision of the title. Maybe as well as the summary.

**New Title:** Head On

**New Summary:** It took a hit on the head to make her forget. Now, still in the amnesia state, she never hesitated to face the world head on.Even when love struck when it was not expected of. Especially if it was a very handsome -cough- sexy guy that came. Oh boy! SxS AU

**Former Title:** Sakura: God's Favorite Daughter

* * *

.

.

**Head On**

.

.

**by:** XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Lady With No Identity

I woke up in a very dark room. I could barely see anything, The only light that illuminated the considerable space that I'm currently in was the faint glow coming from the moon.

As I got up into a sitting position, the first thing that I did was to scan the area where I was currently in.

Lamp shade. Drawers. Bed. Table. Balcony. Curtains. Those are some of the things that I saw. Well, I can't clearly put a name on the others materials inside that room. I know that saw those things before. For some odd reason, I seemed to have failed remembered what those things were. All I knew was I'm in a bedroom. Whose? I can't tell.

I was still in the process of putting the bits of information that I have gathered when 2 individuals, a middle aged couple I presumed, came into the room.

The two of them looked at me with full concern. I could swear that I saw a hint of worry in their eyes. What for? I guess, I have yet or perhaps, I am soon to find out.

"Are you feeling all right now, my dear?" the brunette haired woman asked.

"Yes?" I uncertainly answered.

My state of uncertainty seemed to have been too obvious that the woman openly showed her doubt with regards to my reply.

She came closer to me and took a closer look. She instinctively touched a certain portion of my body. I wasn't able to decipher the exact area where she touch me for the pain seared through me in a generalized form. So much for expecting a localized pain.

"The doctor was right." I heard the other anonymous person utter. "We really should bring her to the hospital once the daylight comes. She really needs immediate attention."

I blinked owlishly for a while. I felt really weird right now. I am currently in the middle of something that I cannot understand. Plus the factor that these are people that I do not know of. Also, there was something that bugs me but I somewhat find it difficult to verbalize.

"May I know who you people are?" I idly asked. Thus, brought down one question that have been running through my head.

"Oh! How rude of us." the woman exclaimed. "I'm Leticia Hartlebean. And that man over there," she pointed at the man standing near her." He's my husband. His name is Patrick Hartlebean."

"Oh." I managed to say.

Now, I was off to ask the remaining questions in my head.

"What happened? Why is my body hurting all over?" I casually asked.

The woman was about to answer my question once more when I decided to interrupt her. Instead of making her answer my previous question, I attempted to ask her my third concern.

"Before you answer my previous question, do you mind answering this one for me first?" I asked.

" Sure thing my dear." The woman answered me.

Upon hearing those words, I started to voice out the thought that continuously wrung my head.

"Do you, even for the slightest idea, know who am I? I seemed to have forgotten." I sheepishly said.

After that, I could remember nothing more.

.

.

:_XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX_:

.

.

BRIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGG!!

A very noisy alarm clock went off.

"Urgh." a rosette haired girl got up from her deep slumber.

She turned off the alarm clock before walking out of her bed.

"Another annoying day coming up!" she sarcastically uttered to no one in particular.

It's been two years since Sakura started living in England. Even at this span of time, she remained almost clueless of who she was. The closest thing that had with her was her name. She managed to remember it just 2 weeks ago when she saw a picture of a cherry blossom. After admiring that little wonder in a picture, she later on found herself doodling a name on her 'supposedly' journal and went immediately to show her foster father. For this reason, Mr. Patrick Hartleben was off on a quest to find her true identity. Unfortunately for her, she was left stuck with her stepmother and two step sisters.

"Sakura, what took you so long to come down?!" snarled her stepmom Lijane Langston Hartlebean.

"I was sleeping." Sakura simply said. Amazing. You're already getting used to calling me on my real name." she pointed out.

"Don't start with me you little--"

Her aunt Lijane (she refused to call her mom. She reserved that title for her deceased foster mom Leticia alone. Perhaps, also to her biological mother. That is, if she will remember who her mom is...) was cut off of her tirade when she (and Sakura) heard Venice's scream. It was immediately followed with a sound that indicated that something heavy fell off the flight of stairs.

"Rossette!!" screamed the frantic female.

Both the girl's mother and step sister came to her aid.

"My child, are you all right?" Lijane worriedly asked as she began checking on her daughter's condition.

Venice continued to flinch from pain as she laid eyes on her step sister.

"You!" she pointed an accusing finger on the 18 year old girl.

"What me?" Sakura/Rosette asked.

"You intentionally didn't wipe the puddle of water on the stairs so that I would slip and fall!"

Sakura's eyebrow furrowed.

"You litttle ingrid! It's not my freaking fault if there's a water puddle on the stairs! I don't know how it got there in the first place. All I know is that I saw it earlier and evaded it so I won't slide down so ungracefully. Exactly what happened to you just now." she snapped back at Venice.

"I don't believe you! I know you did it. You're so jealous of me. That's why! You... You'll do everything in your power just to make me miserable. Not to mention your secret plan of ruining my pretty face!" she shouted back.

"Ruin your face?!" Sakura let out a mocking laugh. What is it for me to ruin if it's already ruined. R-U-I-N-E-D."

"Why you!"

.

.

:_XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX_:

.

.

The day in the Hartlebean household went on like this for the rest of the morning. When the afternoon came, the argument between the members of the household reached it's climax. Thus, resulted for Sakura to be thrown out of the house later on. Her luggage followed suit, a short while later.

"Holly molly jittery bug! I can't believe that they did this to me. How could they?! They're dead once dad comes back and doesn't find me home. You guys just wait. I'll give the victory to you know. For the time being. Wait till dad comes bakc after summer vacation."Sakura muttered to herself as she dragged her feet towards her friend's abode.

When she came there, she was warmly welcomed by her friend Brittany and her mom, Katherine Seaton.

"I can't believe they did this to you." Katherine shook her head as she stared at Sakura, rather symphatetically.

"I agree with you my dear daughter. That Lijane Langston Hartlebean is a horrible woman! Don't worry child," she patted Sakura's abck as she handed her a hot chocolate. "They'll pay for this once your father comes back. In the mean time, we'll take care of you."

"Thank you Mrs. Seaton. I could already imagine my father's reaction when he returns. He's been gone for three days now. I wonder how he is. I wonder how that foreign land (Japan) is treating him." she uttered out loud as she remmebered the good man who was busy collecting fragments of her identity.

"So Rosette. I mean, Sakura. What are you going to do for the time being? While your father's gone?" Brittany inquired.

"I'm.." Sakura began. "I'm going to look for a job." she informed them. "I wouldn't settle in just relying everything to you guys. You've been too kind. Now, it's my turn to return the favor. That's the least that I could do for you being so nice to me. I wanted to have a share in this household." she told them.

"Okay my dear." Katherine Seaton nodded at the determined girl's declaration.

**TBC **(To Be Continued...)

* * *

XxStringz N' KeyzxX

_Strings of the magnificent guitar; Ivory and black keys of the piano._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I have to re-write this story all over again. I kinda deleted it and forgot my plot. But don't fret no more, I'm back on track. I just want to let you guys know that I squeezed in the previously written chapters into two. I also changed the title. This would be the final revision of the title. Maybe as well as the summary.

**New Title:** Head On

**New Summary:** It took a hit on the head to make her forget. Now, still in the amnesia state, she never hesitated to face the world head on.Even when love struck when it was not expected of. Especially if it was a very handsome -cough- sexy guy that came. Oh boy! SxS AU

**Former Title:** Sakura: God's Favorite Daughter

* * *

.

.

**Head On**

.

.

**by:** XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Finding a Job

Two individuals were walking around the busy streets of London. 10 year old Tomoyo Daidouji was walking side by side with her cousin, 18 year old Uchiha Sasuke.

"Have you found what you're looking for?" asked an irritated Sasuke to his cousin while trying ever so consistently to shoot daggers with his glare towards his drooling fangirls.

"Not yet, onii-chan." came the girl's reply.

"Hn."

More squeals were heard from behind them. Tomoyo doesn't seem much affected. Sasuke on the other hand... Well, he's a different story. But then, it's already a good thing that Tomoyo is not bothered with all the commotion going on. All Sasuke had to do was to deal with them. With all their unwanted attetion and stuff.

How?

Well...

He...

He glares at them.

I mean, really glare at them.

A type of glare that was somewhat murderous beyond human imagination.

Too bad the ladies around him didn't quite get the message. They just continue staring at him oh-so lovingly.

Bleh!

"Found it!" innocent amethyst orbs gleamed upon finding the dress that she was looking for.

"Good. Let's buy it then. We got to get out of here quick." he said before dragging the petite girl with him.

"Hai, oniichan." came the girl's reply.

They immediately bought the dress that Tomoyo wanted. Sasuke hastily paid the cashier girl who was busily ogling at him. After that, they bolted out of the shop with all Sasuke's fangirls trailing behind him.

"I can't believe that even if I'm not in Japan, I still have fangirls that never fail to follow me around. I wonder when will they stop bothering me?!" Sasuke frustratedly uttered as they entered the 'safety zone'. Sasuke's car to be exact.

A soft giggle was heard shortly after Sasuke's momentary outburst.

"Poor Sasuke-niichan. I don't think that they'll be stopping soon. I don't think that they would quit even if you get yourself a girlfriend." Tomoyo pointed out.

"Hn." was Sasuke's muffled reply.

Tomoyo immediately noticed her cousin's sudden change of mood. His annoyed expression earlier was replaced with sadness. Or was it just plainly sadness? She can't be so sure.

"have I reminded you of her again?" Tomoyo asked. She already had an idea on what seemed to be the reason behind her cousin's sudden change of mood.

The possible rationale behind it could be summarized in three letters. And that is,

Ayu

No reply was given by the Uchiha. He just remained silent and continued driving their way home.

_-I know you're still hurting oniichan. I am too. It's just that you're too stubborn to admit it.- _

.

.

:_XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX_:

.

.

"Argh!" groaned a certain pinkette. " I can't believe this day!"

It's been 3 hours since Sakura began looking for a job. Until the said duration of time, she remained hopeless in even trying to be close into getting one. It was an unfortunate thing for her that most summer jobs were already filled in. Or if it was still open for hiring, she simply didn't fit the job description.

"Man, I have to find myself a decent job." Sakura muttered to herself while arranging her application papers.

.

.

:_XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX_:

.

.

"Oniichan, I'm going for a walk." Tomoyo Daidouji informed her cousin upon entering the young man's study.

"Hn."

The little girl, who somewhat resembled the older guy understood full well that she was already given consent. She knew that that word of his was translated to 'Ok. Just take care imouto.'

She wordlessly left the study so as to give her cousin his own private space. That's the least that she can do. After all, Sasuke had always been there for her when she was experiencing the worst part of her life. She made her merry way outside the premises of Daidouji mansion.

"Where are you planning to go, Lady Daidouji?" the butler asked as she passed by the good old fellow.

"I'm going to the park." she announced.

"I see. Have fun. Be careful miss." he told her.

"Don't worry Sebastian, I'll take good care of myself." she informed him. "Thanks for the concern by the way." were her last words before the mahogany doors were opened for her.

It won't be long before she's out of the Daidouji mansion . She's only a main gate away from the outside community.

_-Today's going to be a great day. I just feel it.-_

.

.

:_XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX_:

.

.

"Hah." an exasperated sigh escaped Sakura's lips as she sat on a bench.

After hours of looking, she was unable to nail any job. It was already four in the afternoon an it won't be long before she retires and decides to call it a day. She was about to stand up when something, or perhaps, someone caught her attention.

"What an adorable girl she is." Sakura uttered as she eyed a certain girl amongst crowd.

The girl was staring standing about 4'11" in height; with long wavy raven locks that reached her waist; wide amethyst orbs that gleamed with utmost beauty and innocence; and a fair complexion that resemble an intricate china ware. The said girl was wearing a pale yellow dress that was about a few inched below her knees. For some reason, she can't help but be drawn towards her. It didn't take long before she found herself approaching the little girl.

"Hello there." Sakura greeted as she stared at the girl's eyes.

"Hello." the girl uncertainly answered.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked.

"To-mo-yo." she stuttered. "Why are you asking me miss?"

A trace of fear was visible in the girl's amethyst orbs. Being a keen observer that she was, she immediately noticed it. Upon seeing her reaction, Sakura tried her best to lighten up the atmosphere between the two of them.

"Oh, nothing really. I just can't help but ask such an adorable angel like you." Sakura honestly said.

"Ah-- Thank you." Tomoyo stuttered.

Sakura smiled at the girl. Just as then, she saw an ice cream stand nearby that gave her an idea,

"Want some ice cream?" she asked. "My treat." she added.

Tomoy nodded her head. Sakura took the girl's gesture as response. Later on, she found herself taking the girl by the hand towards the ice cream stand.

As they stood in front of it, they discussed which flavors each of them would pick.

Tomoyo chosed a vanilla flavored ice cream. Sakura on the contrary, took a strawberry one.

"So, who's looking after you here?" Sakura asked Tomoyo who was enjoying her ice cream.

"No one. I'm used to going out alone."

The pinkette stared at her in disbelief. " You can't be serious?!"

"I am." came the girl's curt reply.

"Aren't you scared that you might get lost? Who knows, you might end up getting into trouble. You're waaaaaaay susceptible for kidnapping, you know." she exclaimed.

Tomoyo's laughter soon followed Sakura statement.

"You worry too much. More like paranoid." Tomoyo pointed out.

"I know." Sakura admitted.

And then, they both laughed.

"You know, the ice cream resembles your hair color." Tomoyo pointed at Sakura's hair.

"Yeah. On the contrary, I think your skin is as creamy as the vanilla ice cream that you're eating right now." Sakura can't help but notice.

"Hey, should I take that as a compliment or what?"

"It depends."

.

.

:_XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX_:

.

.

It was near sunset when the two young ladies decided to go home. Sakura had so much fun with Tomoyo's company that she forgot about the purpose why she was outside in the first place. But then, she didn't seem to regret it one bit.

"Take care Tomoyo-chan." Sakura bade the girl farewell. Tomoyo insisted that she be called like that.

"Thank you, Sakura-neechan." the girl answered back. Tomoyo personally liked calling her neechan because she felt comfortable with her. Sakura even gave her permission with regards to this matter.

"See you around, Tomoyo-chan. Tomorrow, I have to get back looking for work." Sakura sighed as she made her way to leave.

Even though Sakura was a feet steps away already, Tomoyo was able to hear what the pinkette said earlier. Upon hearing those words of exasperation, Tomoyo decided that she would like to help her newly found friend/sister.

"I'll help you." Tomoyo declared.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I'll help you." Tomoyo repeated.

**TBC **(To Be Continued...)

* * *

XxStringz N' KeyzxX

_Strings of the magnificent guitar; Ivory and black keys of the piano._


End file.
